warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Harpytalon
Harpytalon is an extremely protective, strong, big, slightly muscular, aggressive, mean, cynical to everyone but her sisters, loyal, devious, cold, ambitious, extremely serious, short-haired, soft-furred, fluffy, wispy-furred, thick-pelted, silky-furred, cunning, pretty, dark pink she-cat with pointed, slightly bigger than normal ears, round, big paws, long, razor-sharp, pure golden claws, a long, fluffy, plumy, soft, silky, short-furred tail, multiple scars crisscrossing her body from a fox attack when she was younger, and cold, pale blue eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Harpytalon has thick, short, dark pink fur that is very soft, silky, wispy, and even fluffy. Her ears are pointed and a bit bigger than normal, and her paws are round and large. She has long, pure golden claws that are super sharp, and her tail is long and soft. She has multiple scars crisscrossing her body, mostly concentrated on her back, from a fox attack when she was young. Her eyes are pale blue and ice cold. Health; Physical Health; : Harpytalon was attacked by a fox shortly before she was apprenticed, leaving her with numerous scars and chronic pain. There are some times she can barely move because she's hurting too much. However, this is usually the only reason she shows up in the medicine den, as her immune system is very strong. Mental Health; : Harpytalon has post-traumatic stress disorder and serious trust issues, which result from being abandoned as a kit and nearly dying from a fox attack. She keeps her defenses high to avoid anyone hurting her. However, she needs someone other than her sisters to help her, as she can barely handle the loneliness. Personality; : At first glance, Harpytalon is rather cold and mean, and she seems eternally grumpy. Much of this is the result of her chronic pain, as she finds it difficult to keep a good mood while in pain. She's quick to snap at any cat who tries to talk back to her, as well as anyone who tries to harm her sisters. : However, if you can get Harpytalon to open up, she shows a gentler side. While still sharp-tongued and generally irritable, she shows fierce loyalty and a desire to protect others. Skills and Abilities; : Harpytalon is a strong fighter, especially with the motivation to protect others. She knows how to fight without killing, and not even her chronic pain stops her from fighting. She is determined to keep her Clan safe. Life; Backstory; : Harpy was born to a pair of loners with two sisters, named Grass and Sunset. She was the oldest and strongest of the litter. : Unfortunately, Harpy and her sisters are abandoned by their parents soon after birth. They would have died had a kind loner named Leaf not found them and taken them in. She cared for them until they were weaned, when they decided to go off on their own. : Later, Harpy and her sisters are found by Leaf again, and she has more kits with her. She offers to help them find a Clan to settle into, and they accept, meeting and befriending Dreamkit, Signkit, and Fluffykit along the way. In RP; DarkClan; : A patrol consisting of Darknessstar, Frozenbrook, Whitefall, and Hopefrost find them, and after almost attacking Leaf, they listen to what she has to say and take the kits back to DarkClan. Harpy (now named Harpykit) and her sisters are taken care of by Whitefall's mate, Citrusflower. : The day she and her sisters were to be apprenticed, they decided to sneak out of camp to play in an old fox den, thinking it was long abandoned. However, the fox returned to their den and attacked the sisters. Harpykit stood up for Sunsetkit and Grasskit, sustaining near fatal wounds before a patrol of Yewflame, Badgerstreak, and Goldpaw found them. All three are brought back to camp, and their apprentice ceremonies are delayed until Harpykit is stable. : Harpykit spends several days in recovery as her wounds scar. However, Squirreldawn and Lovebright inform her that she will likely experience pain even after her scars heal. She retorts that it won't stop her, walking out with her tail held high. : The sisters are all named apprentices, and Harpypaw's mentor is Darknessstar. : As Squirreldawn and Lovebright predicted, Harpypaw has to manage chronic pain primarily on her back, where the majority of her scars are. However, she fights through them, only going to the medicine den for treatment if she could barely move from the pain. : Harpypaw and her sisters are later named warriors, becoming Harpytalon, Grassstone, and Sunsetbreeze. : Eventually, DarkClan falls apart after the sudden death of Darknessstar. Harpytalon joins Sunsetbreeze's group of loners, though not immediately. She gave in because of her chronic pain, but intended to go off on her own. SunsetClan; : Eventually, Sunsetbreeze receives a dream that tells her to settle down in territory she found near CreekClan, and creates her own Clan, SunsetClan. Though she doesn't show it publicly, Harpytalon is extremely proud of her sister. : She receives her first apprentice, Duskpaw. : When the rogues were terrorizing SunsetClan, Harpytalon initially refuses to go out with escorts. However, she changes her mind when Shakenpaw is attacked by a rogue. : Duskpaw is named a warrior, Duskfright. Family; 'Mother;' : Unknown loner; Status unknown. 'Father;' : Unknown loner; Status unknown. 'Siblings;' : Grassstone; Living, member of SunsetClan. : Sunsetstar; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Nieces;' : Flightpetal; Living, member of SunsetClan. : Mousepool; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Nephew;' : Pouncewing; Living, member of SunsetClan. Trivia; * Harpytalon is aromantic and asexual, and has no interest in ever having a mate or kits. * Her chronic pain will never be cured, only managed. However, she refuses to retire early because of it. Quotes; "I don't care about the pain. I'll be the best warrior DarkClan could ask for. Pain can't stop me." -'''Harpykit to Squirreldawn and Lovebright' DarkClan RPG ''Names; * Loner kit; Harpy * Clan kit; Harpykit * Apprentice; Harpypaw * Warrior; Harpytalon * Loner; Harpytalon Education; 'Mentor(s);' : Darknessstar; Deceased, verified StarClan member. 'Apprentice(s);' : Duskfright; Living, member of SunsetClan. Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Loner Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Disabled Cats Category:Disabled Characters Category:Abandoned Category:Cats of DarkClan Category:Cats of SunsetClan Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats